Suikoden 108 Stars of Destiny
by NoBoDy Knight
Summary: In Harmonia the people fear the government itself. A massive story consisting of characters from all suikodens. No timeline of the game series. Takes place all in Harmonia though areas from previous suikodens. No OCs.
1. Tiger Slayer, Hugo

QUICK NOTE: BASED OFF THE MANGA AKABOSHI IBUN SUIKODEN BEFORE IT GOT CANCELED. THIS FAN FICTION TAKES PLACE WITH NO REAL ACTUALLITY TO THE SERIES JUST THE CHARACTERS AS THEY WERE IN THE GAME (if they are from more than one than I will say which one.) AND THE PLACES USED ALL COME FROM HARMONIA EVEN THOUGH THEY REALLY DON'T. NO OCs.

* * *

Ch. 1 Tiger Slayer, Hugo

Long ago in the country of Harmonia was ruled through a blood line of royals aided by their knowledge of magic and military might. The country of Harmonia flourished for several years.

Now the year is 446 and Harmonia has become nothing more than a dark death for all who enter from both the bandits and the army. The current ruler Prince Sasarai has no clue what is really going on in the outside world.

However, there is still one hope for this country in the power…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… of the 108 Stars of Destiny.

Outside the village of Chisa the once lush area was now an empty desert devoid of most life. One person walked through the empty dry land alone. The person in fact was male and only fourteen years old. He wore the clothes of a Karaya Clan member and his hair is white that became black at the ends a dagger worn on his back.

Just as he was walking not paying any attention to what was around him until something came out in front of him. It was that of a large blue boar that was looking at the boy as his next meal.

"So you want to play?" The boy asked as he took the dagger on his back out of its sheath.

Meanwhile within Chisa Village.

The village itself was not as lush as it used to be losing about fifty percent of its actual amount of fertile land. The population has seen better times. Originally the village was at its perfect moment of time with no overflow of people nice trading with other towns and villages, but now the town has become slightly overpopulated with the amount of survivors from places that were destroyed by what everyone believed to be bandit attacks.

Living inside the village was a young girl about twelve years old. Her black hair tied back just a little not ever past her neck. She wore a dress consisting of different shades of green that included a white fur like pelt for a collar with green sock and darker green boots that just get to her knees.

"Ah Yun! What you up to today?" A villager asked the young girl walking by.

"Just out for a walk." She informed them.

"Well you better head inside soon today's the day governor Kanaan is coming for the weekly tax." The villager said.

"Don't worry I will." Yun stated as she continued her walk for a little while looking at everything and everyone who she came to know as her family.

You see Yun is one if the only survivor of her village of Alma Kinan. The village itself was always hidden in the forest north of Chisa however with the fact that they kept to themselves most of the time they were easy pickings for what most people believed were bandits. Yun however, knew the truth of what was going on behind the scenes of Harmonia. She saw the real attackers. They were in fact Harmonian soldiers led by the leader of the Imperial Guards himself. Yun kept this from the others out of fear if they were to find the truth of what this country's own government is really doing.

Yun continued her stroll along the village until a person began screaming.

"They're coming governor Kanaan and his personal guards are almost here!" A villager yelled as he came running down the hill.

"Yun quickly get inside." The village leader Sana spoke to Yun.

"Alright." Yun said entering Sana's house but keeping the door slightly opened to see what was going on outside.

Once inside it were only a few minutes until Kanaan is his personal guard arrived into the village. Kanaan was a greedy man who had no real power. He used his own soldiers as simple pawns seeing them as something that could be replaced.

"Welcome Governor Kanaan. You and your soldiers are here for the weekly tax?" Sana asked even though she knew the answer was yes.

"But of course! However we need a tiny bit more this time around just about twice the usual amount this time." Kanaan said.

"But Governor Kanaan we already have given you double last week." Sana said trying to defend her village.

"Your point is?" Kanaan asked with a sneer in his voice.

"You see madam in this world those with power survive longer than those without any." He explained as if he was talking to an idiot.

"Governor Kanaan if this continues we'll hardly have any food for the animals let alone ourselves at this rate." Sana continued to protest.

"Foolish Woman." Kanaan said smacking her to the ground.

"Lady Sana!" Yun yelled rushing outside towards Sana.

"Yun, you weren't supposed to come out." Sana said as Yun helped her up.

"Who is this little piece of garbage?" Kanaan asked not really expecting an answer.

"Sir her outfit it's from the Alma Kinan village." A soldier yelled.

"Alma Kinan now we can't have that. If you hand over that girl I'll leave the whole village alone for the remainder of the month." Kanaan said trying to strike an easy deal.

"Why do you want her?" A villager asked.

"That is not something you really need to worry about." Kanaan said drawing closer towards her.

"Back off." A villager said as he and several others formed a wall between Yun and the governor.

"How very foolish." Kanaan replied as he snapped his fingers telling them to point their lances down at the people.

"You aren't actually planning to kill these people just for one girl are you?" A person asked behind Kanaan which caught everyone's attention due to the fact that he was just noticed now. It was the same boy from outside the village who when we left off with him was starring down a blue boar. Now the boar was being used as a horse and was teary eyed at all the bruises it had on it while the boy looked to be without any scratch or bruise.

"Where did you come from?" Kanaan asked just as surprised as everyone else was staring at the mysterious boy.

"Someone who really can't stand with what's happening to this world." The boy said not really paying attention to the soldiers with the spears pointed at him.

"So you don't care if everyone here die?!" Yun yelled at him.

"Not really it's not like I know any of you." He defended himself.

"That's stupid!" She declared as she ran up to him passing the people and Kanaan and back handing him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The boy asked annoyed at Yun.

"Only idiots give stupid answers like that when they believe nothing worth fighting for. But, there are things in this world right here and now that need to change." Yun protested.

"Your referring to the Harmonian government and how they're slaughtering this world isn't you?" The boy asked sure of what he just heard.

"What are you talking about?" Yun asked trying to not give away what she really knew.

"Well it doesn't matter since your both being taken in." Kanaan said as they retook notice of what was happening around them. During their little argument they didn't notice all of Kanaan's soldiers now surrounded them.

"Do you guys mind we were having a conversation?" The boy said not really taking any notice at the troops surrounding him.

"Annoying brat, kill them both!" Kanaan said as the soldiers began charging towards them.

"You know you really shouldn't…" The boy began taking the dagger from the sheath and in only an instance wiped out half the soldiers around him.

"… underestimate someone by their appearance." He finished with the bodies of the defeated soldiers down on the ground.

"What was that?!" Kanaan exclaimed surprised at what just occurred.

"Governor Kanaan it's possible that boy may be one of the members of those bandits you know the ones that can take on thousands of soldiers on their own!" One of the remaining soldiers yelled as everyone realized what Kanaan and his forces were truly up against.

"Then I will be leaving. The rest of you keep him occupied." Kanaan said leaving his troops behind and making a run for it.

"Now that's no fun at all." The boys said as he vanished and in only a few seconds later all the troops were defeated with the boy's back to them.

"He defeated them so quickly." Yun said as she and the villagers looked at him in awe.

"Dang it seems the big guy got away." The boy said returning his dagger to its sheath.

"Thank you for everything young man." Sana said as Yun, several villagers, and herself went up towards him to thank him.

"Just don't rely on us or you may just die. In one's life the best to rely on yourself then on others." The boy stated and began walking away.

The boy continued to walk towards an unknown direction. Then suddenly he stopped right in the middle of the path.

"Hey are you coming out or what?" He stated as he looked over at a large boulder on the ground. Then slowly Yun poked her head out from it.

"How long did you notice I was following you?" Yun asked walking towards the boy.

"I've known you were there the moment I left the village. So why are you following me?" He asked.

"I want to come with you." The voice had little confidence in her voice.

"You do know that we are technically going against the whole government." He explained to see her next reaction.

"I know, and I know that if I don't follow you my world will just be the same. Day in day out just waiting to see someone else do something. I don't want to be like that; if at all possible I wish to join you in the battle field!" Her voice rose with confidence at her explanation.

"Hugo." He said.

"What's a hugo?" Yun asked confused.

"That's my name Hugo." Hugo said.

"So where are we going?" Yun asked.

"My village or what's left of it." Hugo said as a view of a town entered. They entered the village or what's left of it to find it completely destroyed.

"What happened?" Yun asked looking at all the destruction.

"To the populace it was bandits. For the government it was called getting rid of a possible threat." Hugo explained as they continued walking.

"Hugo, someone else is here." Yun said as they both hid behind a remnant of a wall to see a large man who was bald dressed as a monk with the shaved head and barefoot. He was holding a large iron rod.

"Dang he noticed us." Hugo said as the large man crashed the wall forcing Hugo to draw his dagger and push Yun out of the way.

* * *

At the end of each chapter I will place the name and star number and nickname (based on the water margin) down here just not this chapter.

What should the 108 stars group be called? You decide by reviewing.

I knew I wanted a suikoden story and I really liked how Akaboshi was going to do their 108 stars of destiny.

Review if you have a star of destiny from one of the games or a character from one of them that wasn't a star that you might want to see I can try.


	2. Gantetsu explains the plan

Now at the end of each chapter whenever a new star of destiny joins to help both the audience and myself to keep track of who has joined up.

* * *

Ch.2 Gantetsu Explains the Plan

Hugo was still defending himself against his rather large opponent with Yun watching on the sidelines.

"How is he able to fight on par with Hugo?" Yun questioned seeing the rather large man continue to swing his rod at Hugo who continued to duck and pull back from being hit.

"How come we have to go through this every time I meet up with you?" Hugo asked the large man.

"You're still not at the right moment!" The large man yelled as he swung the iron rod right where Hugo was causing the ground to fly from the reaction.

"Hugo!" Yun yelled.

"Looks like I win." The large man said now taking notice at Yun.

"Hey baldy quit being stubborn." Hugo said as he appeared on the large man's shoulders.

"Hugo! Get off!" The large man said as he threw Hugo off him towards some rubble.

"You're in your usual same mood." Hugo said as he got up wiped the dust off his clothes.

"Hugo you know this guy?" Yun asked getting closer to Hugo.

"Yeah meet Gantetsu another member of our group." Hugo said pointing towards the large man.

"I see you have gained a new friend. It's nice to meet you name's Gantetsu." Gantetsu said holding out his hand.

**Tiger Slayer, Hugo**

**Thunder That Shakes the Heavens, Gantetsu**

"My name's Yun it's a pleasure to meet you." Yun said as she took a finger of Gantetsu's hand since her hand was much smaller compared to his.

"So with this girl following you I take it the mission was a success?" Gantetsu asked turning his attention towards Hugo.

"Mission?" Yun asked.

"Yeah, I got rid of the governor by now he's probably back at the capital at the speed he was going." Hugo replied.

"You see Yun as a member of our group its Hugo's job to take out the governor and free the village. My only question is why did you bring you back with you?" He asked now pointing a finger at Yun.

"She's from the Alma-Kinan village." Hugo said causing a emotion of surprise cross Gantetsu's face.

"I'm sorry." He said as if it was his fault for what happened to Yun's home.

Yun just smiled at him knowing he was a good person.

"So you guys are going to try and stop Prince Sasarai's army?" Yun asked.

"Well first Prince Sasarai is not the one controlling what happening here. He's just a figurehead puppet with three strings holding the puppet in place." Gantetsu explained as he drew out a small chart showing the names of the three strings that held the real control in the country.

Meanwhile at the Circle Palace in Crystal Valley:

The official meeting room was that of shiny red and black crystal like architecture with large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Along the floor a blue crystal like flooring took the center all the way to the end of the room. The sides fill with those of governors and bishops of magic. Standing at the end of it all was Kanaan only he was facing away from the door and towards the three highest ranked members among the government just below Sasarai himself.

'The three heads called me specifically?' Kanaan questioned himself.

**Chancellor Windy. **A woman who gray hair tied in a long pony tail to her hips showed more of her emotion than her age. She wore a purple dress with a bleu cape with a smaller green and yellow cape on top.

**Chairman of the Council Valfred. **A man that does more action than sentences. His long gray hair with a clean mustache and beard, wearing a long red cloak with the hood off and open showing his long sleeved dark brown shirt with unique designs on it. He was also wearing matching gray pants and boots to his outfit.

**Palace Prefectural Captain Yuber (suikoden II). **A long yellow haired knight draped in black armor with his dark sword named crimson. The only color other than the black on his armor was the red horns at the top.

"So you really have no excuse for your failure except for a little boy?" Windy questioned sitting on a small throne to the right of Kanaan as she looked at the large mahjong board with a small pallet to hold her pieces.

"But Lady Windy he was a member of those bandits and what about the Alma-Kinan girl I found?" Kanaan asked very afraid to defend himself.

"By now they both left the village to who knows." Valfred stated sitting to Kanaan's left.

"Tell me Kanaan in the game of Mahjong why is it bad luck when the fourth player places a west tile at the after the other three players?" Yuber questioned sitting in front of Kanaan with only the mahjong table between them as he placed a west tile down with both Valfred and Windy already possessing their own west piece down.

"Isn't it a superstition that when the last player puts west down represent the meaning of 'together all players will die." Kanaan asked feared of what was occurring.

"Wrong answer!" Yuber said as his head became larger and dragon like and the sword in his hand became a claw with his hand killing Kanaan by over decapitation.

"Only the weakest will die. That's sound better to me." Yuber said as he wiped the blood of his sword.

"Darn it." Windy said as the remains of Kanaan were all over the Mahjong board while Valfred remained silent.

"I have a meeting with the Prince." Yuber said as he got up getting ready to go.

"General." Called Yuber as one man appeared behind Yuber.

"Sir." The general replied.

"There is one person who is believed to be strong but isn't. He hiding somewhere in the capital. You know what must be done." The general nodded as Yuber left the meeting room.

Back in the destroyed village:

"So, the real ones in control are those three." Yun said finally understanding what the Prince was really in.

"Yeah but that is where our group comes in." Gantetsu said.

"To take on the army of over one million troops to free this country that is the goal of our group Tatien-gyoudou."

"You're all going to fight an army of over one million!" Yun said surprised that their group could possibly already or almost have one million troops of their own.

"So you guys have to get one million other fighters?"

"Yeah right, like we could find one million other fighters who haven't joined the army." Hugo said making Yun feel confused.

"We don't need any of that half baked strength either. We only need people who can take about ten thousand on their own." He continued.

"So how many are you guys hoping to find?" Yun questioned.

"For our mission to come full swing the numbers of comrades our leader has set out for us to get are…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…108." Gantetsu said as if heaven itself could hear him. (Shocker isn't it?)

'That's it? 108 vs. the country?' Yun asked herself in shock of what she just heard.

"All right Hugo I got new orders from the boss." Gantetsu said.

"All ready? I need a break." Hugo whinned.

"Hey I'm just a messenger if you want to blame someone make it someone else." Gantetsu began.

"You need to go recruit the legend himself Juan."

"He is one of the major turning points in this we need him on our side."

"Who is that?" Yun asked.

"The best bujutsu teacher in the world who currently hiding within the edge of the capital itself." Gantetsu said.

"Bujutsu?" Yun questioned.

"A unique style of hand to hand combat." Hugo explained as he began to walk away.

"After that you can come back to the headquarters."

"Umm what about me?" Yun asked concern of what she just got into.

"Oh, yes Miss Yun you can come back with me…" Gantetsu started before he was cut off by Hugo coming back and taking her with him.

"She is going to come with me. I need the company." Hugo said as he left with her on his shoulders.

"Oh, Gantetsu can you do me a favor?"

"Take care of those soldiers hiding over there." Hugo pointing towards a few walls still standing as Yun and him continued to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Lazy kid." Gantetsu said to himself.

"Don't let those two get away!" A soldier yelled as he and his comrades revealed themselves to Gantetsu charging towards the direction Hugo and Yun have taken.

"Only 100 troops? This even going to break a sweat." Gantetsu said as he defeated them fairly quickly creating a large pile of soldier that he sat on.

"Good luck kids. As for me I better get back to headquarters." He said as he jumped from the soldiers limped bodies and began to walk away to an unknown destination.

New Stars of Destiny:

**#14, Tiger Slayer, Hugo**

**#52, Thunder that Shakes the Heaven, Gantetsu**

* * *

Currently Yun is still a thought in my mind whether I use her or not for now she is just the character who still learning things in the group.

In the game of Mahjong it is an actual superstition of if each player puts down a west tile then the meaning of all the players will die together comes into.

Taiten-gyoudou is the term used in the manga. Apparently it stands for those who fight in the name of heaven.


	3. Search for Bujutsu Master Juan

All the information on who the character is and what they look like are thanks to Suikosource where all the information on what a character is like and what they look like are there if my descriptions are just that bad.

* * *

Ch. 3 The Search for Bujutsu Master Juan

It took Hugo and Yun a day trip in order to get to Crystal Valley. Once there they took notice to one main thing. The town was better called a city at its size and shape. The whole city possessed crystal like structures mixed in with that of solid stone buildings and statues. There were only two large structures that looked to be made out of the same crystal like material. People were walking all around the place as if nothing was strange by the city's appearance.

"Why are all these people so happy do them not realize the danger the outside world has?" Yun questioned looking at all the villagers in their peaceful place.

"Its thanks from the fact that all the rich people who don't hold a place within the government hold, even though they all probably have someone in their family who is." Hugo explained as they began to walk around to look for Juan.

"So do you know what this Juan guy looks like?" Yun asked looking for anyone who really stood out as a fighting master.

"No idea." Hugo answered honest and simple.

"Then what do we do?" Yun began questioning.

"We can't look for someone we don't even know what he looks like in this large of a place!"

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Hugo asked getting annoyed by Yun's overreacting and the fact that she was right.

"You kids looking for someone?" A voice called as they looked around to see who was calling for them.

"Down here." They both looked down onto the ground to find a teenage boy around the age of 18 lying on the ground. He had short yellow hair. The boy wore a dojo outfit with the color combination of blue and white with black around the edges and red. He also wore a pair of sandals with white socks and a pair of leg an arm bans both tan colored. He also had a piece of straw hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah we are who are you?" Yun asked as the guy got up from his place and dusted himself off a little before looking at the pair.

"Well names aren't really a big thing with me besides aren't you guys looking for someone?" He asked.

"That's right do you happen to know a person name Juan?" Hugo asked beginning to get annoyed with the arrival of the new person.

"Juan…Juan…Juan…nope doesn't ring a bell." He said as Hugo and Yun face planted in defeat.

"But, you guys may want to try the one temple it's the largest library in the world." He pointed towards the closer of the two larger crystal like buildings in town.

"Do you think, there might be a picture?" Yun asked in hopes of getting a proper image in their search.

"Maybe." The boy said simply as he went over to a shade area and layed down once more.

"Thank you." Yun said as she bowed to the boy and began running towards the building now known as the one temple with Hugo on her tail.

"Nice kids." The boy said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

It took almost an hour with all the turns they had to take in order to reach the one temple. Once it was only of walking distance they slowed down and began walking to the entrance. Once inside they marveled at the voluminous beauty so many books can be used for appearance wise.

"Where do we begin?" Yun questioned looking at everything around her.

"May I help you with something?" A male librarian asked. He was wearing that of a normal bishop with a blue headdress to match the blue robe for the government possibly meaning he was the one in charge here.

"Yes where here looking up information on a famous fighter and teacher." Yun said to the librarian.

"If you will follow to the wars and fighters section." He said as he led the duo the said section

"Well we can already lower your choices to just all these." He showed them a whole room with hundred of books.

"There are so many." Yun said in shock at all the books.

"Hey librabry guy can we lower it to just on one person?" Hugo asked knowing that he wasn't going to go through all those books just to find an image of one person.

"Yes do you have a name?" The librarian asked.

"Juan, the bujutsu master." Hugo said as plain as day.

"Hmmm, Juan, well the only fighter I know named Juan is…" He began but got a ladder and pushed almost to the end before going to the mid section and taking one book.

"In only this one book." He finished handing Hugo a simple green covered book.

"This is it?" Hugo asked.

"Yes sir." The librarian said.

"Thank you for your help." Yun said bowing once more in respect.

"It's my pleasure but its best you leave soon as a general in coming into this part of town looking for someone." The man warned.

"Who is he looking for?" Yun asked hoping they weren't found out.

"Apparently, so martial arts teacher refused to join the army as an instructor so they are sending in the general to kill him." The man stated.

"We'll be quick since we're only looking for a picture." Yun said as Hugo opened the book and began flipping through the back at the index to find the pages concerning Juan. Once found they flipped to the pages and on the first page was a full image of him.

"That's…" Yun began but was cut off by a loud explosion coming from outside.

"Yun let's go!" Hugo said as he began running outside.

"Thank you once again." Yun said as she followed Hugo again.

Outside the general had destroyed a building leaving nothing but rubble.

"Run get to safety it's General Ain Gide." A villager yelled as the people scattered in fear of the generals might. Ain Gide was a general in his prime with his brown hair that stood upright and his long brown goatee going a little off his face. He wore a yellow long sleeved buttoned collared jacket with purple in the cuffs and collar. He had green pants matching the green scarf around his neck with blue boots and a white cape tied to his neck. He had a single two handed sword in his hands.

"You don't come out of hiding this whole place will be destroyed." Ain Gide said raising his sword once more before swinging down at the same moment slashing the building in front of him in half.

"He must be looking for Juan to." Yun said as she and Hugo hid behind one of the building.

"You are correct my dear." Ain Gide said as he neared them in one instance without any time to react he pushed to both into the open.

"Judging by your appearances I take it you are the two Kanaan spoke about?"

"So the fat guy made it here." Hugo said as he got up ready to fight.

"Foolish child." Ain Gide said as he appeared in front of Hugo again and punched him in the stomach causing Hugo to collapse.

"Hugo!" Yun cried running over to her friend holding his upper body with her hands.

"For your treason against the country the punishment is death." Ain Gide said as he raised his sword above his head and began to swing it down upon the two as Yun closed her eyes to prepare for the attack. However, no attack hit she was wondering what happened. When Yun opened her eyes she saw him the guy who helped them earlier blocking the sword with his hands.

"You!" Ain Gide yelled as he was forced to pull back the sword and jump back at the arrival of a new opponent.

"Your…" Yun began.

"Looks like I have some trash that needs a lesson." He said as he entered a bujutsu pose.

"Thank you children for drawing out my true target." Ain Gide said as he ready himself.

"You do know me right? It's not going to be that easy." The guy said once more no longer looking lazy but now looking as though he could take on anything.

"…Master Juan!" Yun said in shock at the arrival of not only the person they were searching for but also the same person who helped them.

* * *

New Stars of Destiny

N/A

Juan has entered the fray next chapter introduces more than just fighting I promise you that. Heres a hint more stars not just from III.


	4. One Shop, Anne's Pub

Meeting New characters in this chapter.

* * *

Ch. 4 One Shop, Anne's Pub

While everything was going on in Crystal Valley a small meeting of something else was going on. Sajah was a place that used to be a small nice village. However over time people began leaving for unknown reasons. The only people currently outside were a couple of travelers who were making a pass through.

"Seems like no one here anymore." One of the travelers said as he and his two friends continued walking through the village. Unknown to them there was in fact one shop open with the owner standing outside as if she expected them.

"Hello there. You men look like you could use a rest. Why don't you step inside?" The female owner said walking over to them. The woman was that of Karaya Clan with very light gray hair. She wore a pair of white pants with a pair of black, white, and orange shoes. Her top shirt was short sleeved with a lower cape going behind her legs. Her upper chest was shown with white straps around the neck with a jewel below it.

"Wow what a beautiful women." Another of the travelers said as he and one of the other travelers became mesmerized by her.

"What are you guys doing?!" The third traveler yelled at his two friends who looked at him confused.

"What's the problem?" His friend asked.

"Didn't you hear the rumors about this place?" He questioned his two friends as they shook their heads no.

"Apparently anyone who goes into that shop end up missing for a week and then appear a week later with no memory of what happen." He explained as his friends became to fear what really would happen to them. When they realized this they high tailed it out of the village in record time.

"Oh, they ran away. There went my new drinking buddies." She said to herself walking back into the shop. Inside the shop wasn't as empty as someone would as expected. In fact there were already seven people either sitting or doing something else all together.

"It's a good thing that rumor got started huh Anne?" A large monk like man said taking a drink from his large mug.

"That's not very nice to say Gantetsu, especially with my business going downhill like this." Anne said towards him.

"Well it thanks to that rumor that we can make your shop our headquarters. Here for Taiten-gyoudou." Gantetsu said as the others nodded.

One of the people was that of a man who also looked to be from the Karaya Clan was inside. He wore the garbs of the Karaya Clan like Anne and Hugo. With his short blond hair and single piercing you know he had to be at his prime. His large crescent shaped sword in the hilt on his back with accessories from his village. The man's name was Jimba.

Another member was that of a boy only at fourteen years old. He had short blond hair with a large red headband around his head and large blue eyes. He had on a brown tunic with a white collar with red shorts. He also had on a pair of brown boots that reached the bottom of his knees with a pair of matching brown gloves that reached his elbows. The boy's name was Shoon.

There was another man who kept his eyes closed for some reason. He had brown hair that was tied into a small sphere at the top with a needle in the center horizontally. He wore a long green jacket that had a black border around the edges. He also had his upper chest showing with a long pink sash surrounded several times around his waist. There was also a pair of bluish greenish shorts with white stripes going vertical on them. He also had on a pair of rubber sandals that reached past his ankles. There was even a conical straw hat that the string was holding it around his neck. He also had in his possession an abacus. This man was called Shinro.

Then there was another man within there also. He had long brown hair. However it was covered up by the fact he was wearing a very long yellow sand color ghutrah that had a brown colored band around his head to hold it in place with a smaller green cape around it. He was also wearing a white robe with a pair of red-brown shoes with several rings in his fingers. The man's name was Zamza.

There was one person in the back. This person was female with brown hair. They shall however, remain unknown. There was also someone in a black cloak on the roof of the building watching the sky. This person will also remain unknown for now.

Everyone here had one thing in common. They were all members of Taiten.

**The Female Savage, Anne**

**Heaven Soaring Eagle, Jimba**

**Winged Tiger, Shoon**

**The Sick Warrior, Shinro**

**The George Leaping Tiger, Zamza**

"So Hugo has a new friend that's nice." Anne said to the group.

"Yeah, I met her while sending him to recruit Juan." Gantetsu said as Shoon joined in.

"I should have gone instead. A master of hand to hand combat is my type of person." Shoon said.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is to do all the damage calculations we all cause with my abacus?" Shinro said still playing around with said object.

"We have to trust the child to use his gift well and not go pick up women instead." Zamza said with a bit of laughter.

"He isn't you Zamza so the kid should be fine. After all I was one of the few people who trained him." Jimba said coming to Hugo's defense.

"There is nothing to fear about Hugo." Spoke the woman as she held a small glass of wine in her hand, her back to everyone.

"For the people who do not know this, that boy has a true goal for joining us. The only people who know the true reason are Jimba, Anne, and I."

"Now, I must get back to town." The woman said as she rose leaving her wine glass on the table walking to the outside.

"Jimba, while I'm away your in charge." She said as a large gust of wind came picking the sand around the outside and once it died down she was gone.

"Well that never gets old." Gantetsu said taking another drink as everyone else returned to doing their previous actions including Anne as she was about to go back behind the counter until something caught her attention.

"Hmmm?" Anne questioned as she looked back outside.

"What is it?" Jimba asked as he took noticed to Anne as she began to walk back outside but this time she was carrying something.

"It seems as though we have some ugly company." Anne replied as she walked outside and hid the thing she was carrying behind her.

Once Anne was outside she was alone for only a few moments until a large group of about twenty ruffians come thrashing in towards her. Before they reached her and the shop they stopped a few yards away from them. Then a larger more muscular member of the group stepped forward.

"That's her isn't it?" The larger man asked a really short man that was probably the smallest man there. Really he was about half of Anne's size.

"Yeah she is the one who I visited for a few drinks then the next thing I knew I was out in the middle of nowhere." The short guy answered.

"It's not my fault you weren't able to hold your drinks." Anne said showing the fact she was able to hear what they were saying.

"So the witch admits it!" One of the guys yelled from the group of ruffians as the other yelled in fury.

"That's right guys go get her!" The large man from before yelled allowing his buddies began to charge towards her. However, before they even reached her a large fist composed of fire appeared in front of the ruffians sending them back. Once the hand of fire died down there was still sand brought up from the force of the fist. Zamza stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What was that for?" Anne asked annoyed by Zamza's interference.

"Well a woman of your beauty shouldn't really get your hands dirty." Zamza lied as he eyed Anne.

"Let me make your eyes see the beauty of my power."

"Stop the useless flirting." Anne said.

"Well I tried and besides, if I didn't come out here. This woman would have gone over the top." Zamza said as the wind from the blast finally finished showing what Anne was hiding. It was in fact a large broadsword passing Anne's height by another foot shaped like that of the Karaya Clan's crescent daggers with a large blade with a long enough handle to be held around her arm with a loose tapestry around it to give Anne a better grip.

"What was that?" One of the ruffians said as they began to go on the defensive.

"It was magic!" Another ruffian yelled.

"These guys have a bishop on their side?" Another man yelled as they began to think they were now against the government.

"Sorry no bishops here nor are there any other government officials." A voice said from the sky as everyone outside looked up to see Jimba coming down towards them at an incredible speed his sword already drawn.

"Now get out of here!" Jimba yelled as he swung his sword downwards in a diagonal while he was still falling. Once he reached the ground the number of ruffians went from the original twenty to about fourteen.

"That's not nice let me have some fun before they go." Shoon said as he ran out of the shop and side stepped away from one of the ruffians who tried to slash at him. Then he stomp his right foot into the ground and brought his right hand back to the side of his body.

"Goodbye." He said as the release of his pent up energy towards only one ruffian get a direct hit. However, that hit did more than just punch the guy in the stomach. It sent him and the other thirteen guys flying back just by the sheer force of the attack.

"Well looks like will need to buy more wood to fix all the damage." Shinro said exiting the shop taking note of all the real destruction the others have done even though they had yet to take notice.

"What are these guys?" A ruffian asked as he and the others rose from the guy beaten and battered badly.

"Who cares let's get out of here!" The large leader called as he and the others ran as quickly as they could out of the empty town.

"Now what?" Anne asked disappointed to lose several possible new drinking buddies.

"We wait until Hugo returns." Jimba said as they reentered the shop and returned to what they were doing previously.

* * *

New Stars of Destiny

**#11, Heaven Soaring Eagle, Jimba**

**#25, Winged Tiger, Shoon**

**#39, The Sick Warrior, Shinro**

**#72, The George Leaping Tiger, Zamza**

**#103, The Female Savage, Anne**

Next chapter will return to the main story.


	5. Juan's Reason for Fighting

So here the next chapter just see Juan's might or just go to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places.

* * *

Ch. 5 Juan's Reason for Fighting

We return to where we left off in Crystal Valley as the Hugo has just been swatted away by General Ain Gide with a simple punch to the stomach knocking him out hard. Just when as they were about to be killed the one they've been searching for, Juan, had arrived.

"It's nice of you to finally get here so I can see why you are such a threat to the country." Ain Gide said drawing his blade.

"Then you should know I have only fought once at full strength against a person." Juan said starring down his opponent.

"You two should get inside a building this is going to get ugly real fast."

"But, we need to ask about…" Yun started as Juan held his hand above his head to cause Yun to stop.

"I'll give you your answer after this." Juan said as he returned to his original pose as Yun dragged Hugo into one of the buildings that were still standing with minimal damage.

"You do know the moment after I kill you there going to die next." Ain Gide stated as he quick stepped right over to the right of Juan his sword pulled back about to swing. He swung the blade right at Juan's neck and got impact.

"What?" He looked at his blade that had been stopped by Juan's very own hands holding the blade as it was trying to slice his head off. He pulled his hands over his head with the blade still in between them as he released his hands now that the blade was no longer a threat. This caused Ain Gide to take a few steps back to defend him from a possible oncoming attack.

"So tell me when are you going to fight?" This caused shock on all the spectators faces seeing that someone was egging on Ain Gide.

"I'll let you in on something. I didn't choose to learn to fight to become a killer or a savior or even for fame itself. I learned to fight to get revenge." Juan stated.

"My father was killed by a lowlife. It happen when I was only eight I saw that man kill my father with no mercy or respect as a fellow fighter. From that moment on I trained myself from the books my father left behind. I tested myself to be the strongest. However, following my father's teachings I knew I should not kill. He taught me there is only one reason you should ever kill someone."

"What is the reason?" Ain Gide asked. However instead of a spoken Juan vanished from the spectators and Ain Gide's sights.

'What?' He thought wondering where his opponent vanished to repositioning himself into a defensive stance.

Just as Ain Gide placed his blade in front of himself, Juan appeared underneath Ain Gide's blades preparing a strike from below. Without any time to react Ain Gide was struck from below the chin by Juan's fist sending the general flying.

'How is he this powerful?' Ain Gide asked himself as his body fell back to the ground apparently unable to continue.

"That reason will only show itself when it is needed." Juan stated as he turned from his defeated opponent towards Yun and Hugo.

"You think that attack can take me down that easily?" Ain Gide asked as he rose from the ground still ready for a fight.

"I believe it will be the best idea to leave now before Ain Gide's forces get any closer." Juan said as he lifted both Yun and Hugo onto his shoulders and ran off leaving town as the soldiers reached the general.

"After them!" A soldier yelled as the small squadron began chasing the group.

"General Ain Gide what do you wish to do?" Another soldier asked.

"It's now out of my orders." Ain Gide said turning back towards the center of the city.

"Sir what about the bandits?" The soldier asked confused as to why he was not pursuing them.

"My orders was only for Bujutsu master Juan while he was in the city now that he leaving I have no need to pursue." Ain Gide answered as he continued to walk away.

"Hugo wake up!" Yun yelled as Juan was just slightly out running the soldiers.

"Hmmm? What I miss?" Hugo asked as he slowly opened his eyes to find out what was going on.

"Why am I being carried?" He asked as he jumped off of Juan and began running faster than Juan could even go.

"Hugo!" Yun yelled as he started leaving them behind.

"What? I got off the Bujutsu guy what else do you want?" Hugo asked as he slowed down to allow them to reach him now confused as to what he did wrong.

"Why don't you carry me to allow Juan to move faster?" Yun asked at how Hugo could be so simple minded.

"Fine give her to me." Hugo said as he and Juan continued to run. Juan however of just giving her to Hugo instead threw her off of him toward Hugo. Hugo thankfully caught her but instead of carrying it was more like dragging.

'Why does this always happen to me?' Yun thought to herself as she continued to by dragged. The group now getting outside Crystal Valley and getting distance from the soldiers.

New Stars of Destiny:

N/A

* * *

Worst Chapter I have ever done. Just continue on to the next one.


	6. Viktor Dreams about Gudiance

Much better chapter then the previous one enjoy it if you like to.

* * *

Ch. 6 Viktor Dreams about Guidance from the Heavens

Along the mountain path secretly a connection point between Sajah and Crystal Valley was usually a quiet place however at the moment something else was happening.

"Stay away from me!" A girl yelled as she was being chased by a group of muscle blown ruffians all riding on horseback armed with swords. The girl was cloaked all over to hide her appearance.

"Come on sweet heart don't you want to play?" One of the ruffians yelled to her a he and his buddies continued to chase her.

"Get away!" The girl cried as she continued to run.

"Ha Ha nobody coming to help you!" Another Ruffian yelled as the group began to get closer to the girl.

'Somebody…' The girl final thought was before the ruffians reached her.

During the previous night of the fight within Crystal Valley a rough looking character known to be the village leader of Sieka was having a unique dream as he saw seven shooting stars fall towards the earth.

The next day came as we take our sight towards the school hiding in the back of the town originally ran by a man named Mathiu Silverberg. Sadly Mathiu died over five years ago and yet the school keeps running. That is thanks to Albert Silverberg.

Albert was a man looked to be in his early twenties with his short crimson hair. He wore a pair of black gloves and brown shoes along with a black pair of pants and a long white jacket with silver lining and a black scarf on the front.

"Come now if you don't figure out how to properly figure through this there isn't any way to continue the lesson." Albert informed his students waiting for someone to answer the problem.

**Miraculous Strategist, Albert**

As he continued to wait the door slammed opening showing a man wearing a red hat and a red shirt with a gray jacket with blue shoulder pads and brown gloves with a pair of gray pants and sandals. He had short brown hair with a mustache. He is called Chandler.

**The Golden Dog, Chandler**

"Albert its terrible Viktor's in trouble." Chandler called as Albert looked as though he was annoyed at what was transpiring. Albert left his students and followed Chandler to the outside of the school was a man sitting on a chair leaning against the wall. This man was the same one from the night before. He wore a yellow shirt with a brown chest plate having brown pants with brown gloves and brown boots he also processed a sword with a holder strapped to his side. This was the one and only Viktor.

**The Tattooed Priest, Viktor**

"Albert, I saw it last night… in my dream." Viktor stated as he looked towards the sky.

"If you are referring to that stupid dream with the Big Dipper falling to your house then I don't care." Albert stated looking annoyed at having to leave his class behind to deal with Viktor.

"Hold on a minute and take a moment to hear me out." Viktor asked as Chandler just stayed in the background.

"There are rumors that the member of Taitengyoudou named falling star rampaged in the capital this time." Viktor explained.

"Yeah I have heard the rumors so?" Albert asked now getting annoyed with this conversation.

"Don't you think it's strange that a group of bandits who have never been even seen before are now showing up all over the country?" Viktor asked as Albert realized what was going on.

"There about to start something huge! The wave of this era has begun to move."

"Well whenever you have a stupid thought like this they usually show up to be true." Albert answered.

"But how do they have anything to do with your stupid dream?" Now that Albert annoyed by where this is going.

"You got to let me finish." Viktor stated getting tired of Albert wanting this conversation to end.

"I also heard a rumor that the governor of Rockland, Grady is going to give some high ranking official a 100,000 potch for their birthday."

"Hold that thought Viktor I know you well enough that I can guess where you are going with this. And all I can say is that this might become your dumbest idea ever." Albert said as he stopped Viktor from continuing his speech.

"Well I can't escape your abilities to see what I'm planning. Why else would you be my buddy Albert." Viktor said as patted Albert on the shoulder.

"The dream I had must be guidance from above. It's telling me to take the 100,000 potch to help save the poor!" Viktor proclaimed out loud as a scalpel came flying toward Viktor's head. Thankfully the scalpel missed Viktor as he ducked while the scalpel hit the wall.

"You look completely fine Viktor. I was told you were sick." A female stated sounding annoyed.

The voice came from a women looking in her early fifties. She wore long blue dress with a large white lab coat and a pair of black heeled boots. She had short brown hair with the front strands having gray in them. This women was the one and only doctor Silva

With her was a small boy looking to be eleven years old. He wore a blue and yellow cape with a matching blue and yellow drape around his white pants and brown boots. He also had on a red scarf around his neck and a bag strapped to his side. He had gray hair but surprising as he was only a child. The boys name was Toma.

**Skilled Doctor, Silva**

**The Prodigy, Toma**

"I don't take on fake illnesses." Silva stated as she waved another scalpel around her fingers.

"Dr. Silva?" Albert said confused as to why she was even here.

"Dang it! The sudden movement caused my headache return!" Viktor began complaining.

"Toma if you please." Silva instructed the young boy.

"Yes ma'am." Toma said as he put a hand into the bag pulling out a jar with a headache symbol.

"Doctor Silva I hate to be blunt but the medicine for stupidity has yet to be invented yet." Albert said towards Silva as a warning to get away.

"Don't be so sure with a person like Viktor around I am currently on our way to perfecting a cure." Silva answered back towards the boy annoyed by where this was going.

'So this is the knowledge of Doctor Silva.' Albert thought to him realizing what was he was actually getting into.

"Anyway, that's the reason of getting a few people to get things really going. Those people include…" Viktor began as he began listing them.

"… first myself and you Albert…" Albert took this in no shock as he was getting roped into another one of Viktor's plans.

"… Chandler and,…" Chandler shocked at the fact he was forgotten gave an I'll do my best look.

"…Dr. Silva." Dr. Silva gave a look of annoyance that she was being called to something she believed was pointless.

"Also, the fishing family from Banner Village is ok with this." Viktor finished as we take a look at this fishing family.

Within the river of Banner Village was a family of three doing what they do best fishing. The family consisted of a man women and teenage girl.

The man wore a pink jacket with brown bottoms with a pair of brown arm weights and green and yellow tapestry around his waist and armor on his lower legs. He had brown hair with long sideburns reaching down to his short beard and mustache he also processed a scar on the right side of his face. The man name was Logg.

The older woman who was the wife of this man had on a black and pink hat with a blue bandana with a pink and yellow drape over her top half of her body and a black long draping skirt with a pair of thin sandals. Her brown hair within most of the hat with two bangs coming down the side. She was called Kisara.

Finally the daughter of the pair also had on a hat put with blue and pink with the black. She also had a few white pieces of cloth around her top with an open blue shirt. A pink scarf draped around her torso similar to her mother was shorter but still the same way. Her name was Lun

**Dragon Out of the Wood, Logg**

**The Blue Eyed Tiger, Kisara**

**The One Horned Dragon, Lun**

The family of three was out fishing using three small boats they have just caught there latest catching. The fish was the weight and size of an elephant but Lun was holding it like nothing.

"I heard that Viktor got sick is that true?" Logg yelled towards his family.

"Not to worry Pah. He'll get better quick." Lun yelled as she continued holding the fish.

"This is why men like him needed to think before coming up with something." Kisara stated.

Back at Seika Viktor continue talking.

"And together that makes exactly seven just like in my dream." Viktor said as he recounted on his fingers.

"Isn't that just for your own coincidence?" Albert asked his anger still not showing but getting to a boiling point.

"It's our fate Albert. I've been thinking there must be a reason I was born into this nightmare of a world. I could help stop the sadness of the people this is what I must do!" Viktor announced now determine to do what he believes in… until he fell over from his secret hangover.

"However, Viktor I have patients I need to attend to not your stupid game." Silva said as she began to leave with Toma behind her.

"Will you abandon this country's sickness?" Viktor asked as he got himself together to ask the real question.

"I'm busy; first I have to figure out the cure of stupidity." Silva answered as she and Toma continued to leave.

"Well I suggest you give up on this idea of yours." Albert stated in point blank reasoning right in front of him.

"No way when I decide that I have something to do I'll do it!" Viktor stated as Albert's anger just dropped as he gave up.

"By the way are those taiten guys out of the capital yet? It would be no fun without rivals."

The mountain path during the same time we catch our three heroes in the most important discussion we have with this group yet.

"Which way left or right? Left? Right?" Hugo said as he pointed from one direction to the next. While Juan layed on his side watching lazily with Yun looking in the opposite direction.

"Guy's the army getting closer!" Yun said as Hugo was still deciding.

"Alright then let's take this one!" Hugo announced as he grabbed Yun and Juan got back up and the group began running away again.

It took them some but they eventually got away from the army.

"Well it seems we have lost them." Juan said looking back at the path they just took.

Just then a sound of someone sobbing came to the group's ears.

"A girl is sobbing?" Yun asked looking around until they saw her.

"Excuse me miss why are you crying?" Juan asked her.

"I was attacked… by these thugs and I was looking for someone strong… but they wouldn't stop chasing me…" The girl began explaining true her sobs.

"…so I…" She continued as Yun looked over to realize what it was.

"…had to do it myself! And none of them were strong at all!" The girl continue to complain as the pile of guys laid behind her.

"AW DARN IT!" She yelled as she punched a large section of the mountain and smashed it all to bits with the group shock at the outcome.

"Is there anybody…"

The girl was in her teenage years with straight long brown hair wearing a black cowboy hat with a red feather on it. She also wore gray cloth armor over her body with a pair of black gloves and blue boots and a matching blue swordswoman blouse with a white collar and a brown strap around her side diagonally where you would hold a sword.

"…who can fight equally to my strength?" As her name was revealed.

**The Ten Foot Green Snake, Lilly**

Star of Destiny:

N/A

* * *

Yeah next time lets see what happens.


	7. The Tenkai Star Revealed

Yay Ch. 7 is up that means I have ch. 8 working on.

* * *

Ch. 7 The Tenkai Star Revealed

We return to where we left off with the group still starring at the girl name Lilly getting over her stupid tantrum.

"I may be a girl but I can still fight. Just because these guys weren't all that strong doesn't make it any less pathetic that I could easily beat them." Lilly began her rambling.

"There has got to be somebody at least one or two people who can give me a good time!" Lilly continued complaining.

"By the sound of this girl she sounds as if she isn't all there." Juan stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"Just for that I'm going to come4 with you guys on your mission. My names Lilly, I have felt like I've met you guys somewhere before." Lilly said as she calmed down and began to walk away from the group not noticing anyone following her.

"She seems really out there doesn't she?" Yun asked as the three watched Lilly get farther away from them.

"There sure are a lot of strange people going around in the summer." Hugo answered.

"To bad it's currently spring." Juan retorted.

"Falling Star!" A voice yelled out as a large person dropped in front of the group revealing to be Gantetsu.

"Good job on the mission. I'm here to bring this guy to Sejah." Gantetsu explained to the group who were just surprised that he jumped from a cliff and landed safely.

"Gantetsu!" Yun exclaimed seeing the large monk again.

"Oh?" Hugo said as he had a look that he sense something bad was going to happen.

"The boss is waiting!" Gantetsu stated which caused Hugo to understand what he feared as the group began there trek back to Sejah.

Once the group returned to Sejah there was a loud rumbling sound as a certain youth rushed out and threw out a jump kick towards Hugo.

"Hugo! Let go rematch!" Shoon yelled as he tried to kick Hugo who moved out of the way as Shoon flew past the group having to catch him from falling.

"Not now." Hugo answered annoyed by Shoon immediate rush.

"Hugo surprise training session let's go!" Jimba stated as he drew his blade and rushed towards Hugo who blocked the attack.

"Not bad you pass this one." Jimba stated as he pulled his blade back into the holder as the group got closer to the entrance of the pub but were stopped once again.

"Hugo welcome back! I was so worried about you!" Anne stated as she bear hugged Hugo with what in her side was not terrible for Hugo however he was getting crushed by her mass strength.

"Back off I'm not a child anymore!" Hugo stated as he ducked himself out of Anne's grip.

"Ah Hugo welcome back these are all invoices from the debts you have run up on…" Shinro said as he was trying to hand Hugo a large stack of papers. Hugo in response to this set the papers on fire with his blade turning the stack of paper in ash in seconds.

"Why did you do that?" Shinro cried at the lost of his paperwork.

"Hey what happened to Juan?" Yun asked herself looking around to see him collapse while sitting down with his face in the table with one of his hands next to a mug half empty.

"My you certainly aren't a fun sort for any of my games." Anne said while she chuckled at the sight before her.

"Well another one bites the dust for Anne's fun." Zamza stated eyeing the predicament while Jimba, Shoon, and Hugo began fighting again.

"Isn't this fun?" Gantetsu laughed at the gathering. As the group destroyed the building in each of their own way, except for Yun who was watching the whole thing and Shinro who was busy hiding under a table. Unknown to anyone another person walked in.

"My you all look to be having fun. I'll join in to." Someone replied as everyone halted what they were doing.

"Boss!" Zamza stated as every member of Taiten bowed in respect.

'This person is Taitengyoudou's leader?' Yun thought in shock at the person standing before her.

**The Opportune Rain, Sialeeds**

Sialeeds was a young woman in her mid twenties. She was wearing a violet stylish kimono only more revealing with sliver gloves and one leg having a matching sliver legging with matching violet shoes and a small purple dress being mostly covered by the kimono. Her brown hair was covering half her face while the other half with the ear showing had a golden earring on it.

"I'm glad you made it back safely with Master Juan." Sialeeds stated while getting closer to the group particularly Hugo.

"However, you did cause a lot of destruction while on your way to completing your mission where I was hoping you would try to do this on the down low." She continued as she would only stare at Hugo.

"Maybe I should have gone instead you can't let a child do a man's work." Zamza stated behind Sialeeds.

"Quiet, Zamza." Sialeeds said towards Zamza without actually looking at him.

"Why don't women love me?" Zamza asked himself as he sulked.

"So you want to punish me for causing so much commotion. Fine, I failed at that mission go right ahead and give me a punishment of your choice." Hugo stated as he stood his ground.

"You only listen to people after they start talking about you. However, I cannot hold back when it comes to disciplining for things I do not condemn. I can't let this go under any circumstance." Sialeeds stated as she lifted her right hand up and went for what appeared as a simple slap to the face. As her hand was making contact with Hugo's face it went pale and his eyes widened realizing what is about to happen. Once her hand made contact Hugo went flying right through the wall and crashed into one of the few trees outside while passing through others.

'Just one slap has that kind of power?' Yun asked herself seeing the outcome and the fact that none of the members of Taiten did anything or are surprised by it.

"I believe strongly in obedience above all, but Hugo please stop being in such a hurry to die." Sialeeds said a she walked towards Hugo and knelt down and hugged him.

"I still haven't forgiven you for all the destruction you have caused, but when I hurt others I am ultimate only hurting myself." She continued her speech.

"Let go of me!" Hugo yelled as he got out of Sialeeds hug.

"Listen the only reason I'm here is because of Anne and Jimba are here. Also, I'm only using Taiten to help my own plans! Once I succeed I'm going to destroy this group!" Hugo announced towards Sialeeds in anger.

"Well I'm sure it will be fun when that day comes. Besides if this country finally becomes peaceful again Taiten will no longer have any need to exist." Sialeeds stated in a joyful manner as if everything was alright.

"Whenever you talk like that it makes me want to go insane." Hugo stated as he walked away as Sialeeds walked over towards the new guy in the building.

"You are the Bujutsu master Juan am I correct? My name is Sialeeds." Sialeeds stated as she greets Juan who was getting over his small but he considered large hangover.

"I heard about the man who taught you to fight he was a powerful man to my knowledge. It's only sad that I could never meet him same goes for your father also." She continued as Juan pay attention to what she was talking about.

"You knew about my dad and master?" Juan asked now entranced by what she was talking about.

"Yes your father was a great man and your master was more like an uncle you wasn't he?" Sialeeds asked Juan.

"Well your right but you do realize that my master wasn't really…" Juan started saying before Sialeeds stopped him.

"Blood ties aren't the only thing that can bond people together. I consider every member of Taiten Gyoudou…to be a precious member of my family." Sialeeds stated to get Juan to understand where she was coming from as she took a full mug and drank it all in one gulp before falling face first on the table.

"Anne!" Jimba yelled realizing what has happened.

'Oh no was that the one with poison no I didn't take any of those…' Anne questioned herself left and right in so many ways as Sialeeds got up and lifted her arms high abover her heads.

"You guys are great. This is why I could never replace any of you." Sialeeds stated as she high fived Anne as one of the few people who can drink on par with her.

'What does he mean by replace?' Juan thought as he wondered about it for a moment as he just put it in the back of his head.

"So what am I here for?" Juan asked trying to change the subject.

"You're here because of your knowledge of hand to hand combat. That and your title of Beautiful Whiskers do to the straw in your mouth will catch the attention of rebels all over making it easier to enter the mountain." Gantetsu answered.

"Rebel?" Juan asked confused as how he was attracting people.

"Mountain?" Hugo asked pretty sure where this was going.

"Your next mission is to secure our new stronghold. Hugo you take Juan and the others will soon follow and head southwest. The place we aim to take is the citadel of all black markets the impenetrable fortress known as North Window Castle." Sialeeds explained to everyone present.

"To capture 'the place where the strong assemble' Taiten Gyoudou's new base." Sialeeds finished.

Meanwhile in a building in the river called Hermitage (Think just the building.):

"What a shame none of you past. You think you can enter the mountain with that much skill." A person stated towards a small group of guys.

"The leader of the Castle wouldn't even bother with the likes of you." Most of the guys were being surrounded by knives all over the building.

"Oh why can I never get any beautiful women?" The owner of the building guy asked himself as he held a knife in his hand.

**The Vanguard God, Icas**

Icas looked to be in his late teens with short blond hair. He wore a long sleeve opened green collared shirt with thin black lines vertically on the shirt. He also had a small necklace around his neck with a red vest over the green shirt with brown outlining. He also had on a pair of light brown shoes with matching light brown pants.

* * *

New Stars of Destiny:

**#1, The Opportune Rain, Sialeeds**

**#12, Beautiful Whiskers, Juan**

Flamboyant guy guarding Taitens new base what now?

Yep Sialeeds is the Tenkai star with Juan joining the group in the permanently. Next time we begin moving to the next arc that I plan to change in several ways.


	8. The Beauty in Purple Next Move

Yay for Ch. 8 its starting to move.

* * *

Ch. 8 The Beauty in Purple Next Move

We join our unique trio once again on the mountain path towards a new destination.

"Hey are we there yet?" Hugo asked from atop of something that was moving. That something was in fact Yun who was being carried by Juan.

"Well this isn't a problem is it?" Hugo asked from atop the group as Juan continued to carry the others.

"I'm so sorry Juan." Yun said as she herself was fatigued from originally carrying Hugo on her own until Juan decided to step in due to his honor of being a gentleman to those who need it.

"It's fine." Juan stated as the only two words he was able to say.

Currently the trio was on their way to North Window Castle to complete their next mission. They have been traveling for 2 days each day until the sun went down.

2 days earlier back at Sejah.

The group only spent a day of rest. For Yun and Juan who were getting to know one another.

"Hey there pretty little lady want to play with Zamza?" Zamza asked trying to seduce to young Yun who wasn't taking it the best way.

"Um no thanks." Yun stated as she crept away from one weirdo and towards another.

"Hello there my name is Shoon but my nickname is the Winged Tiger." Shoon stated sitting on a table behind Yun scaring her.

'Oh he looks and sounds normal.' Yun thought to herself meeting the young fighter.

"Now let's see what you got!" Shoon announced as if preparing to fight her.

'What?' Yun screamed in her head. Thankfully, before Shoon could even get near her he was hip checked by Anne sending him face first into the ground.

"I haven't seen a Alma Kinan in ages." Anne stated as she gave Yun a bear hug similar to the one she gave Hugo crushing Yun to death.

"You should probably let her down Anne." Gantetsu said as Anne released the young girl.

"Gantetsu!" Yun proclaimed happy to see a familiar face.

"My apologies for getting you into such dangerous situations, we'll be able to get past the strict guard system soon you just have to give it a little more time." Gantetsu said as Yun realized what was saying.

"Don't worry we're going to take the responsibility to get you back to your village." He continued. However instead of joy of going home, her face fell to that of depression. It didn't take long for Gantetsu to notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked causing Yun to come back to the real world.

"Ah…um…uh." Yun started to speak but was tripping on her words.

"On the next mission… would it be ok if I come along again?" She asked as everyone fell silent to hear what she had to say.

"In my heart I always thought changing the country was something that could only happen in my dreams, like something out of fairy tales. It was just my own belief on life but…" Yun started explaining as everyone in the building eared in on what was going on.

"…but… this whole time I have been watching Hugo and meeting the other members of Taiten I started to think. If it is possible for all of you can change this country for the better. I wanted to keep watching the Taitengyoudou, but if I return to the village now everything nothing will change. I can't do anything except play around and hope for change. I don't want to be like that, but if I could get stronger I want to join Taitengyoudou in battle!" Yun finished with all her might to just speak as everyone continued to stare at her while tears began to slowly form on her eyes.

"But, Yun…" Gantetsu started to explain before someone cut him off.

" Alright." Sialeeds stated as she took several steps forward towards the small girl.

"Boss." Gantetsu said in surprise at what she just stated.

"Don't worry he's always jumping to conclusions." Sialeeds said as she opened her eyes slowly looking at Yun in the face.

"I hereby appoint you to the position of Hugo's guard. Try your best to learn from Taitengyoudou." She stated as she placed one hand on the young girls head.

"Yeah!" Yun announced as her tears faded and joy returned to her once more.

"Hugo, make sure to look after her at all time." Sialeeds said which caused Hugo to become annoyed at his newest job.

"Why do I get stuck dragging her around from now on?" Hugo asked clearly annoyed that what he was hoping to end was only just beginning.

"So you can't do it? I understand if's that the case…" Those words were all Sialeeds had to say to get Hugo to turn over.

"Shut up! I'll show you how easy it's going to be!" Hugo said without even realizing how easily he was fooled.

'Nice move Boss!' Was the thought of the other members of Taiten still looking on.

"So when are we leaving?" Juan asked laying on a table half asleep still watching what has been going on since the beginning.

"Ah, Juan I take it you are joining us here after all correct?" Sialeeds asked at the sudden question.

"Well since I don't have anywhere else to go I might as well make the best of things. Just remember to wake me when were leaving." Juan said as he closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

"Thank you for your assistance Juan. Why are all young people just so thoughtful?" Sialeeds asked herself.

"Without further ado I'll discuss the details of the upcoming mission." Sialeeds announced.

"The mission is to take North Window Castle and convert it into Taitengyoudou's new base. However, the castle's sturdy nature and placement makes it very difficult to attack from the outside. Therefore, the plan is to sneak in and attack it from the inside out." Sialeeds began explaining the attack plan.

"Steele, the leader of the castle is an inhumanly cruel, bandit known for swindling and deception. Sadly, all those who are driven out of the country gather under his rule, allowing his power to grow even greater. Because the bandits believe that Juan is now on the run they would unlikely refuse someone like him entrance to the castle. Then once you defeat Steele and take possession of the castle. That is your next mission!" Sialeeds stated taking a deep breath then explaining again.

"First head to the small medicine shop on the river leading to the castle. Then meet up with the store's owner there. He is in fact one of the four leaders of the castle Icas. It is through this man you will gain entrance. Be careful apparently he is a super ladies man. If you talk to him about being driven out of the country he should recognize you as someone worthy to enter the castle." Sialeeds finished.

We now return to the present time as the group has arrived at the shop.

"So this is the place?" Hugo asked in question eyeing the one building in the middle of nowhere.

"Welcome to the store can I help you with anything?" Icas said as the group entered the store.

'Man, this guy is annoying.' Juan thought to himself giving Icas a lazy eye.

"My name is Juan due to certain circumstances I have been thrown out of the country." Juan explained but the moment he mentioned his name Icas became well aware of what to do.

"I was hoping to enter the mountains to the North..." Juan continued however before he could finish something came flying towards Juan and another towards Hugo who ducked under whatever it was while Juan caught it as if someone threw a ball towards him. Once caught he the strike towards him Juan realized that it was in fact a knife in between his fingers while another was above Hugo's head.

"What's this for?" Juan asked eyeing the knife in his fingers while Yun was over by Hugo making sure he saw alright.

"Bravo! You aced the test!" Icas said while at first he gave a cold dark aura it quickly diminished to that of one chipper and happy.

"I give that test to everyone lately there been a lot of wannabes coming here trying to get to the castle." Icas explained walking over to Yun and getting down to her level.

"Don't worry though women get a free pass." Icas said putting a hand on Yun's chin.

"So you're the famous Bujutsu Master Juan. I've seen all the wanted posters with your face recently for trying to assassinate the emperor." Icas replied with no real reason for explaining.

"Now if you will all follow me to the back." Icas said as he pulled on a small statue on the counter revealing a back door that he went through followed by our trio.

"Here's the testing ground." Icas announced to the trio as they eyed their surroundings. It was a wide back area with a large open plain with a few boulders and trees around the area. The only problem was the fact of the other thirty to forty people present.

"Test?" Hugo questioned at one of his top ten most hated words.

"Didn't you say we already passed the test?" Juan asked looking for a place to take another nap.

"Well there so many people who want to enter the castle lately we can't just let all these people in you know?" Icas answered.

"Look at all of them." Yun said eyeing everyone there until she caught glimpse of a certain brunette.

"It's that girl from the other time! Lilly!" Yun exclaimed eyeing the crazy girl from earlier.

"Oh, it seems like we meet again." Lilly said as the trio came towards her.

"So you all want to enter the fortress to. Then that makes us rivals." Lilly exclaimed pumping her fist to the air as if victory was already hers.

"Which reminds me… why did all of you leave me on the mountain!" Lilly asked annoyed preparing a throw down.

"You ran off without even noticing we were not following you so who fault is it really?" Hugo asked getting annoyed where this is going.

"SHUT UP!" Lilly yelled.

"Wait why are you taking the test? Didn't you know women get a free pass?" Yun asked as to why Lilly declared the others her rival.

"Why else would I be here? The castle suppose to have the strongest people here not in the country that what I want to have a challenge." Lilly proclaimed towards the sky.

"Well everyone let's get started. First please put these on your hands." Icas announced as everyone was forced to have a wooden plate of handcuffs put on.

"It's really easy to pass. There are only three tickets for entry usually it would be really boring, but once you get your handcuffs off that where it becomes real fun. The first three that have destroyed the rest of the competition will be victorious. Well let's begin." Icas explained the rules for the final test while secretly throwing one of his knives towards the sky with a note wrapped around it.

"So all it takes is for me to pummel everyone else to the ground to win this should be easy." Hugo said simple as that kind of way speaking.

"Well I guess I'll find a nice place to take a nap wake me when you win." Juan said looking for a sleeping spot.

'Spirits please help us.' Yun thought to herself in hope of a miracle.

'Well at least everyone currently at the disadvantage of the same level.' Yun thought about the battle as she took a seat right next to Icas.

"Here have some tea I made my dear." Icas said passing her a cup of freshly made tea.

"Oh thank you." Yun said taking the cup.

"Aw how disappointing I was hoping we get to see the bujutsu master in action." Icas said observing the battle catching Yun attention at how Icas dark persona has showed itself again.

"Even though we are under orders from the boss it seems like such a shame to kill someone with such skills. It makes my heart ache just as much when a beautiful girl gets away." Icas told himself as Yun realized what was going on.

Meanwhile at North Window Castle at the top of the castle in the meeting hall were the two highest ranked members. One was none other than Steele himself while the other was known as Bartholomew.

Steele wore a purple royal crown with a large purple fur like cape covering his body with black boots. His long black hair and gray skin only gave him a menacing feeling.

Bartholomew looked to be a man in his early thirties with a blue bandana around his short brown hair covering the front part. He also wore a blue sleeveless shirt with a little neck brown armor and a pair of wrist armor. There was also black pants and a pair of blue shoes with brown lacing.

"I see so the bujutsu master finally showed up." The Steele said getting a laugh for himself.

"Yes." Bartholomew used one word to answer.

**Leader of North Window, Steele**

**The Fived Hue Tiger, Bartholomew**

"It seems like Icas finally did something right just as we planned." Bartholomew explained.

"Good, good, good…" Steele continued to answer as if not caring or paying attention.

Now back with everyone at the open plain.

"This isn't worth the time at all." Lilly said as Hugo and she were in a kicking fight while Juan was sleeping under a tree. All of a sudden a releasing sound was heard as most of the handcuffs were removed from everyone except for Hugo, Juan and Lilly. All the other guys were now getting whatever they could get their hands on from their own weapons to anything else lying around.

"It's seems these guys have broken free. You guys should try harder." Juan said lifting his eyes to see the progress.

"Shut up you lazy beatnik." Lilly said annoyed by his talking.

"Don't tell me everyone else from the castle! That cheating, Hugo…" Yun started announcing what she was able to figure out until a knife struck the table right in front of her.

"Spectators are to watch and stay seated even if you're a girl. You are not allowed to interfere with your team." Icas stated in his dark persona causing Yun to not move.

"Well it seems something else has come to play so I guess that mean one thing." Lilly said towards Hugo and Juan sort of.

"Let's call a truce and stick together to get rid of these losers." Lilly stated towards the two.

"We don't mind helping." Hugo said

"The only problem now is these handcuffs and your voice." Juan stated.

"SHUT UP!" Lilly yelled at him.

New Stars of Destiny:

N/A

* * *

If you don't know Lilly well that her, a real pain in the butt. A new alliance formed let's see what happens.


End file.
